


I Have Spoken (Part One)

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Slave coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: When Sentinel gives an order...
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I Have Spoken (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Idle Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137384) by Anonymous. 

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day Five: Command

"Slagsuckers," Sentinel Prime cursed. "Every Decepticon sparked-of-shareware. Slagsuckers. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Prowl lied, continuing to work as he stood over the Prime's medberth.

"War won't end until every last one of them's deader and grayer than unliving metal. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Make it an order then! All of them, dead and gone. All of them -" Sentinel nearly threw himself off the berth with the force of his gestures.

"Please, sir," a nurse said, righting him and tucking him in. "Try not to move."

Prowl's processor silently rearranged itself around the new order.


End file.
